


when you can no more hold me by the hand

by SerenePanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePanic/pseuds/SerenePanic
Summary: Katie was born with stars in her eyes and joy in her soul.
(Katie has been lost for a very long time.)





	

Katie was born with stars in her eyes and joy in her soul.

(Pidge was forged from pain and loss, but even anger could not erase that joy.)

Katie grew up in a home where she never doubted her family, where her family would always be there, where her family would always love her.

(Pidge would give anything to see them again one more time - _please_ -)

Katie’s first word was her brother’s name, broken by an infantile giggle.

(Pidge was born with a spoken promise- _I’ll find the truth! I’ll never stop!_ )

Katie was mischievous, loved memes unironically, and couldn’t go a day without laughing.

(Pidge smiled for the first time on board an Alteaen ship, light years from home.)

Katie could count the number of times she’d ever been truly afraid on one hand.

(Pidge’s very bones had forgotten what it felt like to not be afraid.)

Katie had never found shame in acknowledging weakness.

(Pidge pretended nothing hurt.)

Katie loved to sleep, anywhere and everywhere.

(Pidge had better things to do than waste time sleeping-  _Go away, Lance. I'm fine._ ) 

Katie knew who she was and where in the world she fit.

(Pidge was lost in a sea of confusion where Pidge ended, Paladin began, and how Katie could ever fit in between the two.)

Katie had been lost with her father and brother.

(Pidge was just trying to find her.)


End file.
